The Talladega College Minority Biomedical Research Support Program (MBRS) is designed to contribute to the amelioration of the dearth of minorities in biomedical research and related fields, while assisting in the prevention of a national manpower shortage of biomedical scientists. Talladega College, the primary site of the program, is one of the Historically Black Colleges and Universities. It was also recently selected by Peterson's guide as one of the top 200 undergraduate science and mathematics programs in the country. The specific objectives of the proposed MBRS program are to: 1. Improve upon the biomedical research capability at Talladega College. 2. Increase the number of undergraduates choosing careers in biomedical fields. 3. Provide faculty members with the opportunity to upgrade skills and contribute to biomedical fields. 4. Develop a biomedical foci in specific biomedical areas. The mechanisms and activities are to be used to achieve the objectives above include: 1. A series of well designed enrichment activities. 2. On and off campus research for faculty and students. 3. Collaborations with researchers at The University of Alabama at Birmingham. 4. Salary and release time support for students and faculty. The enrichment component, more specifically, includes: biomedical lectures, seminars, field trips, conferences, retooling workshops, etc.